Apartment Love
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off their apartment scenes in episode 1x13, but I made it  my own.


**Aria POV**

Aria drove towards Ezra's house, her mind straying to the latest information she just received. She couldn't believe that Noel Khan was still threatening Ezra. She got angry just thinking about it. Like she told him the first time she found out and confronted him, why go after Ezra, why not her? She was the one that rejected him. She told him that blackmailing Ezra changes nothing, that she'll still choose Ezra over him because she loved him. She also told Noel that people can't help who they fall in love with and that he, Noel couldn't force her to love him when her heart belong to another.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she pulled up to Ezra's apartment complex. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, so that the dark mass cascaded down her back, and then she reapplied her peach favored lip gloss, adding an extra coat for shine, before getting out the car. She walked around to the trunk of her car and unlocked it to grab her overnight duffel bag. She was planning on spending the night whether Ezra liked it or not.

Aria just wanted to be around him and comfort him. She knew that he was hurting and that he needed her more than ever. They were bonded like that, now and forever. Noel's blackmailing was stressing him out. She already called her father and told him that she was staying over at Spencer's house with the rest of the girls.

She slammed her trunk down, and then she went back around to grab her handbag off the front seat, before heading towards the building. She clicked the device on her keychain to lock all her doors. She decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. It was a lot quicker. She couldn't stand being away from Ezra any longer.

Ezra wasn't answering his house phone or his cell phone or even answering his text messages'. She was beside herself with worry. She needed to see if he was okay. He was her lifeline, the only person she loved most in the whole entire world. She wasn't about to let Noel jeopardize that.

She got off on the 5th floor and walked down the hall towards his apartment. Each step closer she felt her heart beating inside her chest with excitement. His apartment was their own paradise, were no one else mattered but them. They could be themselves without a care in the world. This was her home, Ezra was her home, he was where she wanted to be. With him she felt complete. Her life made sense.

Aria raised her hand to knock, but there was no answer, so she knocked again, but still no answer. She rambled through her handbag to find her key. She inserted the key and turned the knob, and then opened the door. He was just standing in the middle of the room looking out the window. She called his name softly, but he didn't hear her. He was lost in his own private thoughts. She dropped her things at her feet and closed the door behind her.

She went to him, her feet moving with eagerness. She placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. At the touch of her hand he turned around to face her. Her eyes ran over him. His dazzling blue eyes looked faraway. His hair looked disheveled, like he had been raking his fingers though it and his clothes was in disarray. He had a glass in his hand. The content smelled of Scotch. He threw it back, and then sat the empty glass down, before looking back into her eyes.

"I'm resigning tomorrow Aria, and leaving Rosewood" Ezra said, his voice filled with pain. "I know you don't won't to hear this, but it's the only way. I won't change Noel grade or allow him to hurt you, you mean to much to me. What you and I have… is the most real and honest thing in my life".

"Don't do this Ezra, don't do it to me and especially don't do it to us" Aria begged as she took his face in her hands, caressing him as her eyes held onto him fiercely. "Noel is just bluffing, he's not going to say anything, to anyone".

"I don't think so Aria, I think he means what he said" Ezra said as his hands came up to hold hers, his eyes running over her face. "Even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right, and I will not let him change this into something that feels wrong. I just can't".

"Maybe I could talk to him again" Aria suggested as her fingers ran through his hair, loving the feel of his hair on her skin.

She was willing to try anything.

"Don't," Ezra said as his thumb traced over her soft lips, causing her to tremble under his touch. "It will be useless. He has already made up his mind".

"I have to do something Ezra, I'm not willing to give up on us or allow him to win" Aria said desperately. "I can't just let him do this to you, to us…I love you and the thought of not being with you…it's like a knife through my heart".

And salty tears started to fall down her face. The more she thought about them not being together, the harder she cried. She felt her heart breaking. She couldn't live without him, she couldn't live without Ezra. As she started to breakdown more and more, he grabbed her to him and held her tightly, rocking her and kissing her tears away. His own tears began to fall, joining hers. She clung to him, wanting to be closer to him. If this was going to be their last time together, then she wanted them to take full advantage of it.

"I love you too Aria, and it's breaking my heart to walk away from you" Ezra said, his lips pressed against her head.

Aria stopped crying and looked up into his misty eyes. She wanted him more than ever. She wanted to know what it felt like to be with him, to make love to him. She had her mind set on this and there was no going back, this is what they both needed.

"Make love to me," Aria said breathlessly, her eyes filling with want. "I want to feel you inside of me".

Without saying a word, Ezra fumbled with unbuttoning her blouse and she fumbled with unbuttoning his shirt, both their hands shaking with nervousness. His mouth crashed down on hers hard, kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. She kissed him back with her own need. Their mouths moved together hungrily. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. His shirt and her blouse fell onto the floor at their feet. He broke his mouth away from hers and took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once there he reached behind her to unhook her bra, it fell to the floor.

His eyes devoured her breasts. He groaned as his hands squeezed them, molding them. His fingertips brushing over her hard nipples, making her moan. Her own hands traced over his smooth chest and well define abdomen, learning the feel of him. He unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, while she unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks, their hands more steady now. They both laughed and kicked them aside.

He tugged at her panties, while she tugged at his boxers, her hands grazing his cock and he groaned once again. She watched as his cock expanded, making her even wetter. They fell onto the bed, wrestling for position. She ended up on top, her thighs spread on either side of him. He thrusted up into her powerfully and she screamed and threw her head back. He started to suck on her nipples, biting and teasing them. His thrusting rocking her to her core.

Aria began to move back and forth slowly as he gripped her sides and thrusted up into her deeply, filling her with his thick cock. She moaned as he moved in and out of her wet walls. She captured his mouth as she sped up her movements. She sucked on his tongue, teasing it.

She spread her thighs wider to take more of him in. Her screams filled the room. She began to move up and down, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Their harsh breathing mingling together. He sped up his own thrusting, his fingers digging into her sides. She never felt anything so good. He groaned with such rawness as her inner walls clamped down on him.

"Not yet," Ezra said hoarsely as he switched their positions, so that he was now on top of her. "I want this to last".

Ezra thrusted over and over again, going deeper and deeper inside of her, wanting to reach her very soul. She linked her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips thrusting upwards to meet him. He bent his head to suck on her nipples again, tugging on them with his teeth as her fingernails scratched down his back, leaving marks. He started thrusting inside of her harder and harder, swallowing her screams of pleasure.

She broke her mouth away from his as he continued to slam into her over and over again, bringing her to the point of shattering. Her voice rising more and more. She held onto him tightly as their movements hastened. He pulled out, and then thrusted back into her hard and deep, causing her to cry out. He repeated the action and she bit down hard on his shoulder as she felt herself tightening around him, and then she came explosively, her screaming could be heard throughout the apartment. Her body trembling helplessly as he pumped into her insanely, and then he came too, filling her up with his cum. She milked him dry.

He was lifting himself up off her, but she continued to hold him closely, afraid to let him go. He glanced down into her glazed over eyes and smiled.

"Not yet, I want to stay like this for a while" Aria said as her hand came up to stoke his face. "I love being one with you".

She kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed her back just as hard. Their kissing became heated. She felt him grow hard and swollen inside of her once more.

"I love being one with you too," Ezra said as his mouth brushed against hers. " I want you again".

And then he began to thrust inside her yet again, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he moved into her. Neither one aware of what A had in store for Noel, that this won't be their last time together.

**Their scenes were so good in this episode that I had to write a one-shot and I hoped that you liked my version. Please review! And tell me what you thought: )**


End file.
